


Clear Conscience

by strangecobwebs



Series: Reach Out and Touch Someone [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, bandslash - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecobwebs/pseuds/strangecobwebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans back in to kiss Jon again, but Jon puts his hands up and holds Spencer back. It's a lot harder than it should be.</p><p>"No, aren't you and Bob...?"</p><p>Spencer shrugs. "Yeah, sometimes. It's ok."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> For **Dira**. Thanks lots to **Vonnie** for the "I'm half done and is this ok?!" beta. And lots of thanks to **Alanna** and **Rachel** for the final answers!

Jon's not entirely sure, but he thinks he and Spencer have moved past the "all in good fun" flirting stage. The biggest hint, of course, is the fact that Jon is sitting on the couch in the back lounge, with Spencer kneeling over him and Spencer's tongue in Jon's mouth. But Spencer's supposed to...

 

"Bob," is all Jon manages to get out between kisses.

 

Spencer pulls back a little, shakes his head, and just says, "No, Spencer." He leans back in to kiss Jon again, but Jon puts his hands up and holds Spencer back. It's a lot harder than it should be.

 

"No, aren't you and Bob...?"

 

Spencer shrugs. "Yeah, sometimes. It's ok." He tries again to lean in. Jon knows if he lets Spencer anywhere near his mouth, Jon'll never be able to stop again. And he doesn't want to be that asshole. He likes Bob.

 

"Really?" He was maybe a little skeptical.

 

Spencer gives him a frustrated whine. "Yes! It's fine! Here." Spencer leans over and grabs his Sidekick from the other end of the couch. He doesn't move from Jon's lap though. In fact, he sort of settles in. He shows Jon the screen before he places the call, and Spencer is definitely calling Bob.

 

While he's waiting for Bob to pick up, Spencer leans forward and kisses Jon softly, no tongue, just a soft press of lips. Jon is the one who's licking his way across Spencer's lips and into his mouth when Bob finally answers.

 

"It's the middle of the fucking night. This better be good, Smith," Jon can hear Bob say.

 

"Oh, don't worry, it's good," Spencer answers with a slightly-evil smile. "Guess where I am right now."

 

"Christ, Spencer. It's two am . I was sleeping. Seriously, if this doesn't turn into the greatest phone sex ever really fast--"

 

Spencer cuts him off without hearing the threat. "I'm sitting on Jon Walker's lap. And," Spencer reaches down with his other hand and rubs over his and then Jon's erections. Jon gasps. "Yeah, hear that? We _were_ making out, until Jon had an attack of conscience and was all worried about _you_." Spencer almost sounds like he's accusing Bob.

 

Jon hears Bob laugh through the phone. "Awww! That's really sweet. Tell him that's sweet, Spence." Jon nods to let Spencer know he heard.

 

"He heard you." Spencer winks at Jon. "So, Bob. Is it ok if I kiss Jon now?"

 

"Hmm. Only if you do it while I'm still on the phone."

 

"Mmmm," is all Spencer says as he leans forward and uses his tongue to convince Jon to open his mouth. Jon can't help it. He moans.

 

Jon hears Bob say, "Damn, Spence." Spencer "mmm"s again when Jon lightly bites his bottom lip. Then Bob says, "Bite his neck."

 

Spencer does. He bites hard but quick, and then soothes it with his tongue. "Oh god... Again..." is all Jon gets out. Spencer licks a little lower and bites again and Jon bites his lip but can't keep the sounds escaping.

 

Jon hears Bob through the phone again. "Christ, that's hot." Jon's pretty sure Bob's breathing kind of hard by now.

 

Jon grinds up into Spencer. He needs Spencer's mouth back on his before he dies. Jon's hand fists itself in Spencer's hair and he drags Spence back over. There is a very (_very_) brief moment where Jon thinks he might be too rough, but Spencer seems to like it, if the sound he makes is anything to go by. Jon thrusts his tongue into Spencer's mouth as he hears Bob ask, "What'd he do? Spence?"  
Spencer's mouth doesn't really leave Jon's as he says, "He pulled my hair to make me kiss him." The sentence is barely out before he's licking Jon's mouth again. Bob groans, like he knows what pulling hair does to Spence. "Bob Bryar. Are you--" Spencer cuts himself off as he feels Jon's hips thrust up against his again. Hard. "Oh _god_! Are... Are you touching yourself?"

 

Jon grinds out, "He damn well better be," as he licks and sucks his way down Spencer's throat.

 

"Fuck, yeah, I am... Are you guys still dressed?"

 

Jon feels Spencer's "Uh-huh" more than hears it, since his mouth doesn't seem to ever want to leave that little spot between Spencer's neck and collarbone. He's pretty sure Ryan's got make-up that'll cover that. He hopes, anyway, since they've got a tv interview the next day.

 

Jon's so distracted, he doesn't hear what Bob tells Spencer to do. He just lets out an embarrassing whimper when Spencer pulls back. Spencer pulls _really far_ back, but he's got one hand still holding the phone to his ear and the other is now unbuttoning and unzipping Jon's jeans. And then he starts climbing off of Jon's lap. And Jon would tell Spence just how upset this makes him, he really would. If he could remember what words actually _were_, let alone how to use them.

 

Spencer thrusts the phone at Jon as he slides down to his knees in front of him. Spencer wraps his hand lightly around Jon's cock as Jon is putting the phone to his ear, which means that Bob is greeted by a moan.

 

Bob is breathing pretty heavy, but says, "So he's down on his knees, isn't he?"

 

Jon makes what might be considered a noise of agreement. Spencer licks Jon's cock before he just goes for it and takes as much as he can into his mouth.

 

"He's fucking hot like that, yeah? What's he doing?"

 

"_Fuuuck_! Yes. Yes, he is. _Christ_, he can suck."

 

Bob laughs and his breathing gets a little faster and a little more shallow. "Tell him you're gonna fuck his mouth."

 

"Spence." Spencer opens his eyes and looks up at Jon, without missing a beat. "Can... Fuck! Can I..."

 

"No, _tell_ him, don't ask him," Bob says as sternly as he can at that moment. Which really isn't very.

 

"K. Spence... Spence, 'mgonna fuck your mouth."

 

Spencer's eyes widen a little, and if his mouth wasn't full of Jon's cock, he might be smiling. Remembering Spencer's reaction when Jon pulled his hair before, Jon grabs him again. Spencer moans; the feel of it makes Jon shiver.

 

Jon tries to keep himself under control a little, tries to keep his hips from thrusting too fast and too hard. But... "Christ, Bob, he's... Jus--just gorgeous..."

 

"Fuck, yeah, he is," Bob says as Spencer moans again. "He looks so fucking good on his knees, when he's just taking it like that. So good." Bob's starting to sound like he's getting close.

 

Watching Spencer in front of him, imagining him doing the same thing to Bob almost puts Jon over the edge. He thrusts into Spencer's mouth far enough that he feels his cock hit the back of Spencer's throat, and that does it. Jon pulls Spence's hair tighter and holds his head there. Spencer swallows around him and drags it out as long as he can. He's still licking Jon's cock like he can't get enough when Jon is still shaking and trying to catch his breath. As good as it feels to still have Spencer there, Jon's cock is a little too sensitive. His hand is still in Spence's hair, so Jon pulls him up, back to his lap.

 

Spencer scrambles up and frantically pulls down his own pants and boxers and puts his hand on his cock. Jon leans up to kiss him. He can taste himself on Spencer's tongue. Spencer is shoving Jon's t-shirt up and he pulls away from Jon's mouth just far enough to breathe. Jon still has the phone by his ear, so he knows Spencer and Bob can hear each other too. Bob's saying Spencer's name and then Jon's and Spence is making these _noises_. His voice is deep and hoarse from the (incredible, spectacular, a-fucking-mazing) blowjob as he says both of their names and moans.

 

Spencer only lasts a few strokes, and since he shoved Jon's shirt mostly out of the way, he doesn't even bother to try to come in his own hand, just comes all over Jon's chest. It's possibly the second hottest thing Jon has ever seen. (The hottest, of course, being Spencer, circa two minutes ago.) Spencer is not quiet when he comes, and Jon thinks that's what pushes Bob just over the edge. Bob isn't all that quiet either.

 

Spencer's resting his forehead against Jon's, eyes closed, breathing loud and harsh. He finally opens his eyes and gives Jon a little smile as he says, "Bob?"

 

"Huh?" is Bob's only answer.

 

"'K?"

 

"Uh-huh." There's a short pause and then, "G'night."

 

Jon gives a short laugh and says "'Night," as Bob hangs up.

 

Spencer takes the phone and tosses it on the couch. He takes off his own t-shirt and uses that to clean up Jon's stomach and chest. Then he grabs Jon's face and kisses him, and it's hot and dirty and messy and so fucking _good_. He kisses a line down Jon's jaw and then buries his face into Jon's neck. Jon holds on tight. And smiles when he hears a small voice right by his ear say, "Told you so."


End file.
